


I Will Be Happy(And You Can't Take It Away)

by Oliver_966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Butterfly Effect, Child Abuse, Depression, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Got Messed up by the Dursley's, I got inspired, I suck sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is bad at relationships, This is sad kay, angsty, angsty as shit, shocking right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: Severus Snape notices something during the first Potions class with the Slytherins and Gryffindor.Harry Potter is taking notes.With this one realization, Snape pays just a bit more attention to the Boy Who Lived.Harry Potter is not spoilt. Snape finds that out rather quickly.This story is back!





	1. Stop Your Doodling

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I'm writing one of these, after reading only these for like 2 months straight.  
> Honestly, I don't even care that it's been done a million times before.  
> I want to write it sooo here it is XD  
> I hope a few people enjoy it.
> 
> I hope I can provide a slightly different perspective on this though at least :)  
> Please enjoy, comments make my day :>

Severus Snape was not happy at all.

He didn’t want to have to teach potions to the Potter spawn, even if he is Lily’s child as well.

Sighing and bracing himself for the long 7 years to come, he throws open the door to the classroom.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” He states bluntly, briskly walking to the front of the room with his cape like robes flowing behind him.

He stands in front of the class looking out at the new group of first years.

The Slytherins are smirking at his ‘Grand Entrance’ and the Gryffindors are staring up at his glare in fear, and a few in excitement.

“...As such… I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making however for those select few…” 

He looks over at his godson who grins up at him.

“Who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…”

He glances down at Potter… who is writing something in his notebook… no doubt a silly doodle.

Snape considers calling him right there… but it is Lily’s child… there is the slightest… slightest chance that despite his uncanny resemblance to James, that he takes more after the parent that gave him those striking green eyes.

Snape moves forward, figuring no harm could come from seeing what useless things the child is drawing.

He glances at the paper and nearly chokes.

Had the child… the Potter spawn… actually been taking notes?

He hadn’t even been saying anything important… but there it all was written out.

Listed neatly on the boy's page was everything Snape had been saying.

‘Bewitch the Mind’

‘Ensnare the Senses’

‘Bottle Fame’

‘Brew Glory’

He was in the midst of writing “Put a Stopper in Death” when he noticed everyone in the class staring at him.

Snape stares down at the list, unsure of what to do.

“Ahem, Mr. Potter. I see you are a very diligent student. Then, of course, you must know what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

Harry stares up at him and Hermione Granger raises her hand.

The Boy who Lived awkwardly looks and Hermione and then back down before shaking his head.

“You don’t know… well, let’s try again.”

Snape is glad he doesn’t know or he would have a heart attack.

“Where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?”

Harry stares, recognition in his eyes, but he looks down, and Hermione’s hand shoots up.

“I-I don’t know sir…”

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Hermione Granger waves her hand about as if she’s a Ravenclaw and Potter stares down at his notes.

“I don’t know sir…” he mumbles so quietly Severus must strain his ears to hear the boy. 

“Pity… Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it Mr. Potter?”

Harry shrugs “I dunno but clearly, Hermione knows the answer… kind of a pity not to ask her…?”

Snape sees the boys point but instead of agreeing he states “Detention for cheek.”

Ron Weasley's mouth drops and he starts to protest but is cut of by Snape stating “I suggest you keep what you have to say to yourself Mr. Weasley, lest you join your friend this evening at 6 O’Clock.”

Ron glares but keeps silent.

“Oh and 10 points for glaring at a teacher Mr. Weasley.”

 

_________

Snape sits at his desk grading summer work.

He isn’t sure what to think of Harry Potter… which is why he gave him detention instead of just revoking points.

He hadn’t been expecting notes…

He hadn’t been expecting the Potter spawn to attempt to learn something.

It makes Snape… consider… rethinking his opinion, on Potter… maybe.

Speaking of which, the boy is to arrive in 5 minutes but will no doubt be late, just as his father always was for his detentions.

Snape goes back to grading and starts at a knock at the door.

Glancing at the clock he sees it’s 5: 57.

So then, why is Potter here?

“Enter.” Snape bellows.

Potter walks in, fidgeting with his robes nervously.

“Well Mr. Potter, at least you managed to get here on time.”

Snape frowns when he sees the child, staring up at him with those big green eyes and that windswept hair…

With that hair that is so painfully like the tormentor of his youth and those eyes that are a near replica of the eyes, he had once fallen in love with.

Potter nods.

Well, time to put the boy to work Severus supposes, though no doubt the boy who lived won’t like it one bit.

“I want you to scrub down those cauldrons over there, the ones that were used to today. No magic.”

As if the Muggle raised first year knew how to clean with magic anyways.

Potter nods, and walks over to the cauldrons, looking around for the cleaning supplies.

Snape summons them and Potter falls back when they appear on the table in front of him.

The potions master watched curiously as the Boy Who Lived hissed and grabs his left arm.

“Mr. Potter I trust that you do not need to go to the infirmary after a mere fall like that.”

Potter shakes his head, not turning to face the professor.

Snape watches Potter clean throughout the evening. The boy doesn’t use his left arm unless it’s absolutely necessary, and even then the movements are slow and obviously pained.

Severus thinks it’s a bit dramatic, the fall wasn’t that bad.

In fact, it wasn’t bad at all.

Still, the pain is obviously real, and not for attention because Potter seems to be trying to NOT get attention.

It’s startling to see a Potter shrink down so small, to the point where he’s barely there.

Snape… doesn’t like it.

And the practiced ease with which he cleans the cauldrons.

It makes Severus think of himself as a young boy nervously scrubbing at dishes and trying to make himself small so he isn’t noticed.

Shaking his head he goes back to grading papers.

Harry Potter will never be anything like him, and the fact that the boy even reminded him of himself for a moment is laughable.

“U-Uhm… sir, I-I’m finished.”

Snape scoffs.

“Did you use magic?”

“No sir.”

He glances over at the cauldrons.

...Sure enough, they are clean.

“Let me see your wand so I can check to see if you cast a spell with it.”

Harry nods and fishes his wand out of his pocket.

Snape checks it and sure enough, the boy didn’t use it to clean.

The last spell used was a levitation spell Minerva was starting to teach the first years yesterday. 

“Fine, you may sit and wait out the remaining ten minutes of your detention.”

He expects Potter to throw a tantrum but instead, he sits down and smiles.

Snape notices that Potter often moves his left arm slightly, his face twisting ever so slightly in a way that only a select few would notice. 

“Is your arm honestly that injured from your fall Mr. Potter?” he sighs finally.

“N-no!... I j-just fell, b-before I came here I me-mean!”

Snape stares.

Is the boy shaking?

The potions master is starting to become… slightly, ever so slightly, nervously.

Snape walks up to the boy and looks down at him.

“I suggest that if you need to you stop by the infirmary before curfew. If your arm is still bothering you next week during my class I will know, and I will force you to go to the infirmary and give you a month's detention.”

Potter stares miserably up at him.

“I recommend you take care of your needs before I must take them into my own hands.”

“I d-don’t need to go to the nurse. I’m just being a baby it’s not that bad.

Snape nods and gestures to the door “Back to your common room then.”

The child nods and scurries out the door.

Snape stares at the closed door for a while and wonders why there’s a strong sense of dread forcing its way into his gut.

_______

Snape angrily regards the boy as he favors his arm while preparing his ingredients…

And at that, why is an 11-year-old boy able to precisely prepare materials like that! 

He’s on the same level as Draco, perhaps even better, and Draco has been praised as a potions prodigy since he got his first “My First Potions Set” when he was 4. 

He’s decent at mixing potions as well, and obviously actually read the instructions, but the way he prepared ingredients suggested a lot of practice.

Maybe Potter likes to cook?

But that aside, the boy’s left arm is still obviously bothering him.

Did Potter think he could just ignore his professor?

Well fine, as he had said, he now would be taking Potters health into his own hands.

“Mr. Potter.”

The boy flinches and looks up at him.

“Stay after class.”

The Weasley that has become attached to the boy gapes.

He hears the two mumbling to each other.

“What did you even do?”

“I dunno, I don’t think the professor likes me too much…”

Well, at least Potter isn’t completely oblivious.

Snape looks over and sees Draco snickering.

Sometimes the professor wonders what happened to the Draco that had clung to him and asked why anyone would be so mean after a house elf had snapped at him.

Then he remembers who the boy's father is.

Lucius is… certainly not the best role model for an impressionable young boy.

Still, Draco has turned remarkably spoilt and cruel.

Snape hopes that he will grow out of it.

He also hopes that the Potter spawn won’t grow into his father's old attitude.

...Strangely the young Gryffindor admittedly isn’t like his father at all.

Or his mother at that.

He’s quiet and shy, he really only talks with his friends and even with them, he doesn’t say much.

The only person he seems to talk too much at all is Ron Weasley and still, it’s not much.

The boy is jumpy and there’s still the matter of his arm.

The also seems to wince when he sits down and doesn’t lean back against his seat ever.

Snape wonders if he would’ve ever noticed these things if he hadn’t noticed those notes in the boy's book.

Most likely not.

He watches as his students start bottling up their potions.

“Once your potion is bottled you’re dismissed, except you Mr. Potter. You need to stay behind.”

The green eyed child sighs heavily and nods.

All too soon Snape is staring into those green pools so like Lily’s…

“So Mr. Potter, you have deemed yourself above visiting the schools medi-witch?”

The boy shakes his head “I’m fine.” he stutters out.

“I don’t believe you. Show me your arm.”

“I-It’s fine!”

“Show me your arm, Mr. Potter.”

“I’d r-rather not.”

“Well, that’s irrelevant. Show me.”

Potter holds his arm close to him.

“B-but sir…”

The child is trembling.

Snape is beginning to wonder if… but Dumbledore wouldn’t have placed him with someone who would… He hopes that he wouldn’t at least…

“Mr. Potter shows me your arm now or I will begin taking points.”

The boy’s eyes widen.

“But then th-the other Gryffindors will be mad at me!” he exclaims nervously.

“Well then show me your arm.”

Potter finally gives a hesitant nod and rolls up his sleeve.

Snape takes in a sharp breath.

“Harry who did this to you?”

“No one…” he mumbles.

Snape clenches his fists, staring at the small boy’s arm, it’s bent awkwardly, maybe broken… and bruised. There are also little cuts and things, and Snape really hopes… but there is no denying it…. Some of them appear to be self inflicted.

“Mr. Potter we are going to the infirmary.”

“Wha- but my classes!”

“You will have to make up your work for those classes later.”

“...” the boy glares up at him silently.

Snape doesn’t care…

If only he didn’t have Lily’s eyes!

If only some other teacher were dealing with this.

As they walk, Harry grumbling, his eyes darting everywhere, looking for a way to escape.

Snape rolled his eyes.

As if the child could get away now.

“Why'r you even-” Snape hears Harry grumble, the rest of the sentence becoming inaudible.

“What was that Mister Potter?”

“Nothing…”

“No do go on.” Snape looks at the boy sternly and he flinches.

Now Harry looks afraid “I-I said, Why a-are you even taking me to the in-infirmary, it’s n-none of your business…”

Snape stares, knowing deep down that the boy doesn’t know that it is his business but still feeling irritation.

He had vowed to protect this boy, even from the stupidity he had inherited from his father, and Snape intends to keep his word.

“Well, I just made it my business didn’t I boy.”

Harry flinches again and speeds up his pace.

Snape watches the young child next to him walk.

There’s a slight limp… it’s hidden well but it’s there.

All those bruises, a limp, those… Self-inflicted marks.

Severus is aware that he’s in a bit of denial, not wanting to face the fact that Lily’s child was even aware of these things…

In the hospital wing, however, the severity of what Severus had discovered would become undeniable.

_______

Harry stood there trembling.

“Take your robes and shirt off”

The command echoed in his mind.

He looks at his professors stern gaze, but see’s his Uncle’s sneering face instead.

He glances at the medi-witch, but all he can see is Vernon sickly sweet smile.

The one that meant….

“Take your robes and shirt off”

Harry wants to tell them to shut up, but he’s aware that they aren’t talking.

Must be the lack of sleep…

Harry looks down.

‘This isn’t like with Uncle Vernon… probably.’

He dropped his robes to the ground, feeling numb.

He took his shirt off.

He hears Snape take a sharp intake of breath.

“Legilimens.” Snape utters.

The boy has a few week shields on his mind but it’s not bad for a first year.

Still, Snape destroys them instantly.

He begins sifting through the boy’s memories quickly.

He has to see for himself if it was the muggles.

Maybe Potter just likes to fight… he is James’s child.

But a quick glance at his mind proves that to be untrue.

A cupboard… bullies… beatings… and oh god… rape…

Snape’s own childhood wasn’t even that bad.

Harry glances up, unknowing of what his Potions Professor had just done.

Severus is holding a hand to his mouth.

There is anger and sadness in his eyes for a moment before he notices Harry staring.

Still, Harry had seen it.

Why did the Potions master care?

Same with this Pomfrey lady…

It was just a few bruises.

And well… some cuts, but he only did that sometimes.

He has that under control.

And Uncle Vernon’s beatings haven’t even been that bad since… he started doing… the things, over the summer.

So why are they staring like he was broken or something.

It makes him mad.

Stop staring.

“What!” he finally exclaimed flinching back when he meets Snape’s eyes.

“Mr. Potter who did this to you?” the Medi - Witch asks calmly, but with a hint of fear.

Harry looks down.

He really doesn’t see the big deal!

His teachers and fellow students had seen him at his old muggle school!

They just chalked it up to the only student worse than Dudley being stupid enough to get into fights.

The other kids even laughed at how ugly he was, all covered in bruises and cuts.

“This? It’s not like it’s a big deal. It’s not that bad. Can I go to class now?”

He was missing Herbology and after years of gardening for Aunt Petunia every day he was actually really good in that class.

He didn’t even have to work to hard and study much like he did for his other classes.

“No you will not be going to class Mister Potter.” Snape glares, but Harry thinks his professor is shaking a little.

Maybe Snape is just that mad at him.

“Harry I need you to go lie down, I’m going to do a diagnostic scan okay.”

Harry nods.

He has no idea what that means.

He lies down anyways, obedience having been drilled into him since he was dropped on the Dursley’s doorstep.

“I am going to talk to Dumbledore. Take care of his… injuries. Address the damage.” Snape grunts to Pomfrey.

The Medi-witch glares, “I do know how to do my job.” she mumbles before turning to Harry.

“You’ve been through a lot haven’t you child…”

Harry glares, why is she looking at him like that! With pity… he doesn’t want pity. He doesn’t need it.

_______

“Did you know?”

Dumbledore glances up at Snape, pushing the book he was looking at away.

“Know what Severus?”

Snape glares “That Harry Potter is covered, COVERED, in bruises and self inflicted cuts. You told me he was safe and well cared for with those Muggles.”

Dumbledore raises a brow “How can you be sure that the Muggles I placed him with are at fault?”

Snape glares, “Legilimens.”

Dumbledore sighs heavily, “Severus, I didn’t have many options… He wouldn’t be safe anywhere else. At least there he wouldn’t be killed… I didn’t know the abuse had gotten physical though.”

Snape glares, “There are plenty of other options for that boy. He will not be going back there Albus. I won’t allow it.”

The old wizard shakes his head “There is nothing else I can do. He needs protection from the remaining Death Eaters.”

Snape glares “Find another way to protect him. Just for the summers.”

Albus looks away.

“I will quit.”

The headmaster’s eyes widen and he stares at Snape.

“Severus, after everything? You would quit just like that?”

Snape looks Albus dead in the eyes.

“I vowed to protect that boy and I intend to.”

This leaves the headmaster is a very unwanted predicament.

Should he let his potions master and highly valued spy go or look for another placement for Harry Potter…

It seems like such an easy decision but Albus really just doesn’t know what to do with Harry.

There are few he trusts to look after the boy properly, fewer he thinks can actually protect the boy if need be, even fewer that know how to handle a child like Harry who has already seen more than a child should ever have to and will continue to have to in the oncoming war, and none he can think of that aren’t in prison…

Well….

Then again…

“You would do anything to make sure the boy doesn’t go back correct?”

Snape nods.

“Are you sure?”

The potions master meets his eyes “Very.”

Albus nods, “Then would you be willing to look after him in the summer?”

Snape chokes, staring at Dumbledore in shock.

“Albus there are plenty of more qualified people to raise a child, I can’t, I… What” the normally composed professor sputters.

Albus shakes his head “He either goes with you or the Dursleys, you have time to make your decision of course but-” Dumbledore is cut of “I’ll do it.” 

Snape will not let the boy go back there.

Lily would never approve.

He owes her this… much.

“Oh…” Dumbledore seems surprised he agreed so quickly.

“Don’t expect me to be the boy’s friend though. I’ll look after him and keep him out of trouble is all…”

_______

Harry drums his fingers on the bed boredly.

Why is he here again.  
Oh yea...

‘Resting’

“You need to rest, your arm is broken and I’m mending it. It’ll hurt in a little while, then it will heal. Then I will address the bruising and cuts” were the Medi-Witch’s exact words.

“Tch…” Harry grunts.

He doesn’t sleep until he’s too tired to stay awake.

So instead of resting like they want him to he lies there.

‘If only I could study, or read, or talk to someone…’

Harry hates not having something to do.

It’s why he used to study constantly in his cupboard even though he wasn’t allowed to get good grades… if he got better grades the Dudley…

Well he only made that mistake once.

Speaking of mistakes, why had he allowed Snape to notice his arm.

It doesn’t even hurt that bad, it’s nothing he can’t handle.

He hopes that they don’t ask the Dursley’s what happened.

Then they’d tell the school about his ‘Fighting Habits’ and how hard they tried to help him. 

He doesn’t want Hogwarts to wind up like everything else in his life.

He just wants a chance at happiness.

And now they’re taking that from him because of a few bruises…

...No…

He’s never had a chance before.

He’s got it now.

They will not take it from him this time.


	2. Why Would You Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape tells Harry about the new living arrangements and Ron comes to visit Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble writing these days but here are 10 pages ^-^   
> Idk what I'm doing anymore really.  
> I feel inspired but I don't know how to put that inspiration into words.
> 
> But here take my sad attempts XD  
> I'm also too lazy to edit so yeah. Deal with it. It's fanfiction.

“Mr. Potter.” Snape greets as he opens the door to the hospital wing.

His next class starts in half an hour, so he’ll need to be quick in explaining this.

“Professor.” Potter mumbles.

The boy is glaring at nothing in particular and fiddling with his bed sheets.

“We have something we need to discuss.”

Harry looks over at him, his glare fading away.

The boy is still visibly unhappy to be in the hospital wing but Snape knows just from his quick glance at the boy’s mind that he wouldn’t dare to glare at an adult.

This doesn’t give Snape any satisfaction.

He feels odd knowing this, because a week ago he would’ve been overjoyed to know that the Potter spawn was afraid of him.

“What about sir?”

Snape draws in a breath slowly.

Potter is not going to be happy about his new placement most likely but… it must be done.

“You are being removed from the Dursley’s care.”

Harry’s eyes widen. It’s almost funny… “Wha….?” the stares in shock at Snape.

“I have seen this type of thing before Mr. Potter. I am no fool. I have convinced Dumbledore to place you elsewhere…”

Harry slowly allows a grin to take over his face. Snape hadn’t realized how guarded the boy was until he suddenly wasn’t. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment for the child but… he must tell him who he will be placed with.

Snape knows he is better than the Dursley’s… but he’s not exactly anyone’s first choice of guardian. Especially not Harry Potter’s.

James must be having a fit in his grave right now.

“...but…” 

Potter’s face immediately drops.

Snape can see the emotions of embarrassment and hatred flit across his face.

“... it has been decided…” Snape sighs nervously. This is more difficult than he expected. “It’s been decided that I am the only one fit to care for you at the moment.”

Harry blinks in surprise.

“Oh. Okay.”

Snape raises a brow.

He isn’t sure what he had been expecting but… casual acceptance wasn’t it. Maybe anger or misery or something.

“Ahem… Anyways I must go, I have another class to teach. I will be back by later to discuss this matter further.”

Harry nods.

Snape rushes out of the hospital wing.

_____

Harry Potter has never been this happy in his life.

Not even when he found out he was a wizard. Not when he made his first friend (Ron Weasley). Not ever.

Sure Snape isn’t exactly the first person he would want to be raised by but, he seems like a nice enough bloke. Much better than the Dursley’s at the least.

Even if it wasn’t appreciated, he had been concerned by Harry’s arm. He had cared enough to take time to take him to the nurse. Then he had cared enough to talk to the headmaster on his behalf.

And Harry is pretty sure that… Snape is actually volunteering to look after him. Harry can tell the older man doesn’t particularly like him but he doesn’t mind. Not liking him and beating and starving him are very different things.

Harry would much prefer simply not being liked.

So Harry allows himself for a moment that things can turn out good for him for once.

He wants things to turn out good so badly.

Now if only they would let him out of the blasted hospital wing.

____

“Madam Pomfrey Miss! I heard Harry was ill!” 

Harry starts and looks at the source of the shout.

He’s met with his best friend’s concerned eyes meeting his own.

“Oh Harry! You’re alright?”

Harry shrugs, “I feel fine but all the adults say I need to stay here until I’m healed.”

Ron sighs in relief. “I was worried you arse!” the redhead grins.

Harry smiles slightly.

“Ron Weasley” Madame Pomfrey sighs.

“U-Uhhhh, Sorry to barge in Miss! I just, I heard Harry wasn’t well and so I was worries is all! Honest.”

The mediwitch shakes her head “Well as you can see he’s fine. Now off with you.”

Harry frowns miserably.

Ron slumps “But Ma’am I waited for classes to end for the day and everything! Can’t we just visit for a bit.”

She hesitates “Just for a bit… it couldn’t hurt I suppose.”

Ron and Harry grin.

“Thank you!” they course simultaneously. 

The woman smiles slightly.

Ron quickly turns to Harry “What happened? You seemed fine in potions.”

Harry sighs “My arm turned out to be broken I guess.”

Ron gapes “You guess? How did it get broken? Are you okay? Didn’t it hurt?”

“Uh… She fixed it.” is all he says.

Ron blinks “But what happened?”

Harry doesn’t know what to say. If he tells Ron it was his muggle uncle then Ron will know how weak Harry is. Harry can’t lose Ron.

Ron is the first person to ever care about him. Ron is the only one to ever care about Harry really. Maybe others care about the boy who lived or want to keep him from being hurt because they are good people but….

Ron cares about Harry. Just Harry.

That’s all Harry has ever wanted.

“I just… ummm…”

What is he even supposed to say?

“Oh I accidentally dropped Dudley’s food in July and my uncle beat the crap out of me and made me do manual labor with only the bare minimum food to keep me alive the whole time to work it off.”

No way.

“I can’t remember.”

Harry want’s to hit himself.

Ron looks at him skeptically.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine.” the redhead shrugs

Harry appreciates that.

Ron just somehow knows when not to push.

“Ah man but Harry! You’re so lucky. You got to miss the most boring lecture today in History of Magic.”

Harry refrains from pointing out that he doesn’t actually mind those lectures too much, though they really are dull, even to Harry.

And making Harry bored is a true talent, because Harry takes anything that distracts him from things as a blessing.

Which is why he hates being in the hospital wing.

“Speaking of class, can you collect my work for me and bring it all? They aren’t letting me work on anything here.”

“Why would you WANT to do your work?” Ron gasps, practically offended by the idea of wanting to do work.

“I don’t want to do it, but I don’t want to have to do it all at once desperately once they send me to classes even more. Besides, it’s boring in here.”

Ron shrugs “Fair enough.”

Harry smiles. He’s glad Ron is here. 

Suddenly the door is pushed open.

Ron nearly falls out of his chair when he sees who it is.

“P-Professor!” both boys stutter out.

“Mr. Weasley I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Snape drawls “Visiting Mr. Potter I assume.”

Ron gulps and nods.

“Well, I’m going to have to ask you to come back later, me and Mr. Potter have some things to discuss.”

Ron nods and stand quickly, flashing an apologetic glance at Harry who smiles back reassuringly, and Ron takes that as his cue to scramble for the door and get away from Snape.

“Oh and Mr. Weasley.” Snape calls right before Ron can exit.

“Y-Yes Sir?”

“You will not be needing to bring Mr. Potter his papers. That will be my responsibility.”

Ron nods, a confused expression on his face and he exits the room finally.

“So Mr. Potter. Have you given your living situation any thought?”

Harry blinks “What do you mean? I thought I was gonna live with you now.”

Snape sighs “Yes well, I talked to Dumbledore and he said I must give you the option to live with your relatives so, living with me is an option now. It is either me or the Dursle-” “I’ll live with you if that’s alright sir.”

Snape blinks. He had expected the boy to agree but not so… not so easily. He had expected at least some hesitance. 

The boy had been excited earlier yes but.

Snape just cannot process that a child, not just any child but James and Lily’s child… wants to live with him. Sure he is a better option than the ones who had hurt the boy but…

Lily hadn’t been able to stand Snape after their falling out, and James had always hated Snape.

Some part of him expected their child to feel the same as they had.

The same as most people feel actually.

Snape is not likeable.

And yet Harry Potter, the beloved Boy Who Lived… is staring up at him like he’s something good.

Snape doesn’t know what to do with that.

He wants to be angry.

Angry that James’ child is looking up to him like this.

He wants to laugh about it too.

He also wants to cry… because this is Lily’s boy too.

Those eyes that shine with adoration remind him far too much of the eyes that Lily used to stare at him with when they were young.

“Sir are you alright? Do you not want me to stay with you? It’s okay if I don’t!”

Severus shakes his head.

“No that is fine. You cannot tell people where you are staying though. The dark lord may be gone, but his followers are still around.”

Harry nods.

“...I know it will be strange, that a professor you don’t know is your gaurdian but it’s not that important.”

“Oh…” Harry nods, sounding slightly disappointed.

Snape doesn’t know why…

He doesn’t really have it in him now to care too much.

“Well, you need to rest. I’ll bring you your work later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is shit XD comments make me happy so if you have time it's nice.


	3. We Should Get to Know Each Other Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces Snape to try to get to know each other and Ron is a dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is short and kinda crappy and took forever to write but I'm depressed and super stressed soooo
> 
> Take anyways.
> 
> Also would anyone be interested in a link to me and my friend's art blog on tumblr?
> 
> I post like all the fucking time.
> 
> I do a lot of doodles and portraits and I take requests so...

Snape isn’t sure why Harry Potter is standing in front of his desk.

It’s the last class of the boy’s day today and he hadn’t gotten into any trouble or anything.

It’s been 4 months since the incident that led to Snape obtaining one Harry Potter’s guardianship.

“....Do You need something, Mr. Potter?”

He shakes his head.

“N-No! I just, umm I know you said it wasn’t a big deal but uhh, I mean…”

Oh so the boy had realized he didn’t want Snape as his caretaker.

Well it was either himself or the Dursley’s so the boy would have to choose the lesser evil.

Snape considers himself that, as he doesn’t make it a habit to rape children because they ‘Stole’ food after not feeding them for days.

“Yes, go on.”

“Well, I just thought maybe we should try to at least kinda get to know each other! Since in about a month, we’ll uh… be living together and whatnot.”

Oh.

Snape can understand why, who wouldn’t be nervous in his situation, going to live with someone who you see everyday but really is a stranger to you.

….Still… getting to know the child.

“Won’t we get to know each other plenty when you are staying in my home over the break.”

Harry flinches.

Maybe that had come out a little harsh.

“...I mean, I can stay over the break. R-Ron might have to stay too, s-so it would be fun!”

Snape shakes his head “Dumbledore has specifically requested you come stay with me this break as something akin to a trial run of you staying with me over a short time where you can go back to hogwarts as opposed to finding we cannot get along long enough to have a functioning household over the long several months when Hogwarts is closed in the summer time.”

Harry nods and swallows thickly.

“Th-then wouldn’t it be good t-to test whether or not w-we can get a-along at all ev-ven before I go to stay with you over the break.”

This boy would’ve done well in Slytherin.

And Slytherin would’ve gotten rid of that ridiculous stammering, bloody hell weren’t Gryffindors meant to be the brave ones.

Still Snape can’t really argue with him, he had made a point.

“Fair enough Mr. Potter, tomorrow after your afternoon meal come see me for tea.”

Snape expects a protest about how that’s when all the Gryffindors get together in their bloody common room and… do whatever young fools do.

Instead the boy gives him a small… but strangely genuine smile and nods “Thank you sir. I’ll be there.”

Snape blinks “W-well off with you then.”

Oh hell now he’s stammering too.

There goes his reputation as most feared headmaster he’s turning into Quirrell.

_______

Snape hears a knock at the door and opens it instantly.

“Hello sir.” Harry greets.

Snape nods and lets the boy in.

“How are you Sir?” the boy asks nervously.

“Fine.” he answers shortly.

Actually he’s not sure how he is.

Dumbledore said that Voldemort should have started showing signs of being around by now but…

There’s nothing.

Snape is starting to wonder if he really is….

Just…

It’s a strange thought, that he might really be dead.

It seems wrong though.

“G-Good…” Harry fidgets awkwardly.

“Take a seat.” 

The boy nods and nearly collapses onto the nearest chair, as if standing was exhausting.

“You seem tired.”

Harry shrugs “Yeah I g-guess.”

“You should try to get the proper amount of sleep every night, it could affect your grades.”

Harry blinks “My g-grades are fine.”

Snape nods “I know. I have access to all your grades as your guardian and your potions grades as your teacher. You’re smarter than you make yourself out to be.”

Harry flushes and he glances away.

“I looked at your muggle grades. They certainly don’t reflect on this.”

Harry looks up at the still standing Snape in surprise.

“Y-yeah, I uhhh, the Dursley’s didn’t really like for me to do well in school I guess.”

Snape already knew this after poking around in Harry’s mind months ago but…

He can’t make that known.

“Oh…”

Harry shrugs “It doesn’t really matter.”

Snape knows thats a lie but he says nothing.

He knows just as well as Harry that sometimes are more for the one telling them than the ones being lied to.

“Would you like some tea?”

Harry nods “Yes please sir.”

Snape nods and stalks off to the kitchen.

He already had water on the stove so it should only take a moment.

He hears Harry follow him to the kitchen.

“C-can I help?”

“It won’t be necessary but thank you.”

God the boy is nothing like either of his parents.

Lily was headstrong and brave and bold.

James was cruel and brave of course, and impulsive.

Harry took after Lily in some ways though.

He’s brave in his own way, and he’s kind. He’s smart as well.

He isn’t impulsive though.

He’s certainly not cruel.

He’s soft spoken and polite.

He’s not what Snape expected from the Potter boy originally but after learning about his youth it’s really not much of a surprise.

“How is Ron?” the potions master asks as he begins preparing the tea.

Harry flushes.

Oh.

“He’s uhhh, good. Great. He’s nice.”

Snape almost snorts.

This child is far too young to have a boyfriend yet but Snape can see where this is going.

Well Ron might be good for Harry.

‘Not that I care.’ he reminds himself.

‘I’m allowing myself to get carried away here. I’m not the boy's father. I’m just too watch over him during school breaks.’

Harry is still red when Snape turns to grab 2 tea cups from a cupboard.

“Mr. Weasley is indeed nice. I’d appreciate it if he wouldn’t grumble about me being a “Greasy Git” during my lectures though.”

Snape doesn’t actually care, everyone says that, even Slytherins.

Very few don’t say that about the potions master at some point.

Snape actually is glad about this. It reinforces that he is not a teacher to mess with somehow.

Draco never says it, since Snape is his godfather.

Harry also has never once said anything bad about Snape that Snape has heard.

He watches the boy in glass sometimes.

He’s decent at potions when Draco isn’t sabotaging him.

When Ron mentions his disdain for Snape to Harry, Snape notices that Harry never really responds.

He just gives a hum that can be interpreted however one wants.

“O-Oh, sorry. He doesn’t r-really like you much Sir.”

Snape smiles slightly “I’m aware Mr. Potter. I’ll manage to live with that somehow.”

Harry flushes again.

Snape must admit, Potter is… tolerable.

“Here.” he hands the boy his tea.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry smiles and takes a sip.

“So how is your recovery going.”

Snape already knows, as it’s his job to keep up with that but he doesn’t really want Harry to know that.

“Good I guess. Madame Pomfrey makes me eat a lot but other than that it’s okay.”

Snape blinks. 

He knows how much Harry is required to eat and it’s not a lot for a growing boy.

He thinks back to Harry’s memories.

Well… then again.

“Maybe it’s just a lot in comparison to what you ate before,” Snape suggests carefully.

“Oh, I know that. I don’t eat as much as the other boys but for me it’s a lot. I shouldn’t complain though.”

“...Sometimes there’s nothing wrong with complaining.”

He doesn’t want to turn the boy into a whining brat but… really Harry probably wouldn’t complain if he was being tortured by Voldemort himself when no one was looking.

Harry was taught when he was young to never complain and Snape understands that because so was he.

He doesn’t want this polite and kind boy to wind up like him though.

Not that he cares about Potter.

He could never care about Potter.

No matter what, he’s still the son of James.

Snape can’t care about Harry.

He won’t allow himself.

“Sir are you alright?”

Snape nods “Yes I’m fine.”

 

__________________

 

“Harry! You’re back!” Harry blinks and looks over at Ron.

“Yeah?”

Ron blushes “Ah, detention just lasted a little long. I was afraid Snape killed you or something.”

Harry grins “Ron he wouldn’t kill me.”

Ron shrugs “He gave you detention for no reason.”

Harry laughs slightly “Killing someone and giving them detention are very different things Ron.”

Ron shrugs “Well what if the detention was given so he could murder you without anyone seeing?”

“Shut up Ron.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Plus I need your help with this homework assignment.”

“Oh, I dunno how much help I’ll be.”

Ron rolls his eyes “Please, I’ve seen your grades. You’re all sorts of smart or whatever.”

“Would you two stop flirting and go to bed.” Dean Thomson grumbles from his bed.

He’s got a stomach bug and has been grumpy all week.

Harry hopes it’s not contagious.

Ron thinks a Slytherin must’ve poisoned him.

Harry thinks, no, he knows Ron is paranoid.

“We aren’t bloody flirting!” Ron groans.

“Anyways can you help me?” he whispers to Harry.

Harry shrugs “I’ll try.” he whispers back.

Ron grins “You’re great Harry!”

“Shut up Ron!” 

“Oops sorry.” Ron goes back to whispering.


	4. Aboning Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys...

I just... I'm really sorry guys. I can't write this anymore. I've lost inspiration for it and I can't even remember where I was going with it. I'm depressed and tired and when I try to write for this story I wind up hating it and deleting it.   
I'm abandoning this story completely. I'm sorry to do this to you guys I just, I can't write it anymore.  
I feel like in the past few months since I first started this story... I've changed so much.   
I'm sorry to create needless drama, no one needs to be worried about me or anything. I just can't write this anymore.   
I'll leave this story up but, I'm never gonna continue it.

I'm sorry guys. I really am, I hate doing this. I know you're all probably pissed at me, and you have every right to be but... I just can't. Sorry.


	5. Woah What? it's me again????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WellpPPP

Well last chapter was dramatic af. I'm doing a lot better now, and I'm considering taking this fic back up. Would anyone be interested in reading???


	6. Woa a real chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont get too excited, its horribly short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its so short but the free time of a high school freshman and a junior high student are vastly different.  
> Once we hit summwr it'll be better though because I will no longer be on swim team, which has been an all around shitty experience where one single person has been the only thing keeping me from ripping my hair out at 1:18 everyday.  
> Srsly swim is nothing like Free! And High schoolers are mean. Anyways this is vry short but i wanted to put smthin out there
> 
> I kinda want to start a new story tbh in the mcu fandom so I prolly won't update this much tbh and the chapters r all prolly gnna be short.
> 
> Like for some reason even tho i rlly wanna write this story when i sit down to write ir its like all my ideas die and I wind up finding cool music on instagram.
> 
> Also guess who got his first job at well above minimum wage! Thas righttT! MEe!
> 
> Lifeguarding~ it may be boring and require u to actually pay attention, but it pays good!
> 
> Im gnna be saving half of each paycheck for a future apartment and college and shit tho soo not a ton more spending money, but wayy more spending money!
> 
> Also more work but whatever

Snape continued to observe Potter throughout the first semester, but before he can even seem to fully get his head around the fact that he is the legal guardian of Harry Potter, it’s winter break.

He’s not fully sure what he should do about the break if he’s being honest. Albus is forcing Potter to come stay with him instead of remaining at Hogwarts, much to Harry’s distress (though the boy doesn’t actually complain, his body language makes it clear he would rather stay with his friends at school)

Harry will be over for Christmas, so Snape supposes he must celebrate.

He knows Harry won’t mind not celebrating but it seems wrong to not, especially since the boy has spent all his childhood watching everyone else enjoy Christmas, and never enjoying it himself.

But Snape also knows he’s very much NOT Harry’s father.

He doesn’t have any interest in becoming that close to the boy.

How does one handle this sort of situation.

Harry has admittedly grown on Snape quite a bit since the beginning of the school year. They’ve met for tea twice, and the child is nothing but polite.

He does get in quite a bit of trouble, and manages to get out of punishment for a lot of it. That bothers Snape, but he’s not really in the place to intervene unless it occurs at his home.

He certainly disagrees with the idea that a boy should be rewarded with a spot on the quidditch team for breaking the rules.

If the boy were in his house he would have had to serve several detentions for that particular stunt.

There was also the occurrence where Harry and Ron ran headfirst to save a classmate from a troll on Halloween, which Snape supposes he can’t fault them for but he wishes children would think these things through more! 

Then there was the quidditch match where someone, and Snape heavily suspects Quirrell, started jinxing Harry’s broom mid game.

Harry wasn’t at fault for this, but while he was focused on countering the curse, his cloak was set on fire…

Snape is sure it was Ron but cannot be bothered to be angry since the redhead was actually making a logical conclusion based on all the evidence.

Listening to the Weasley try to convince Harry that Snape tried to kill him is amusing though.

Harry of course doesn't believe him because he is going to live with Snape now, and if Snape is going to kill him that would be the right time to.

Speaking of staying with him, Potter will be arriving any minute to meet and Snape still has no clue what he should do about the holiday.

He supposes he could ask the boy.

“Professor?” the small voice broke the man out of his musing.

“Mr. Potter.” He greets bluntly “are you ready to go”

He takes in the ratty clothes and curses himself for forgetting that the boy still wore those wretched hand-me-downs under his robes.

He'll have to get the child some real clothes.

“Yeah” the boy mumble. He seems nervous, fidgeting slightly and squirming around .

Snape grabs Harry's shoulder and his charge flinches.

“We’re just apparating” Snape assures the boy who flushes and grumbles something under his breath.

Snape feels for the child. For years even after moving out of his father's house, sudden contact caused panic to flare in him. He even still feels uncomfortable with human contact more often than not.

Snape calmly apparates them and their luggage to his small cottage in the woods.

“We'll have to set up your room in the old guest room” 

A small smile tugs at Harry's nervous grimace. 

Snape is painfully remindes that the child has never had his own room before.

Just school dorms and a cupboard.

“There's already a bed, a dresser, and a desk in there so you shouldn't need any furniture…”

He leads a nervous, but excited Harry Potter to his guest room and openly smiles sadly when the brown haired boy stares in shock at the small guest room.

If you had asked Snape 5 months ago if he thought he would care for Harry Potter he would have laughed in your face and said no.

Now he realizes he truly has come to care about the child who he is now in charge of.

“Thank you so much Professor!” The child's exclamation brings Snape back to the present.

“Of course Mister Potter” Snape drawls.

An awkward silence falls over the two as Snape returns to thinking about Christmas.

“Harry, do you want to celebrate Christmas” 

It was far too blunt, but Snape could devise no other plan on how to discover what the child wants! 

What the child needs…

“I…” Large green eyes stare stare up at him in shock, the boy possessing them stunned into silence for a moment.

“If, I mean, If it wouldn't be too much trouble I- I mean you don't have too but, just cause you asked. I don't really care either way, I mean” and the silence is broken, all the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Snape schools his expression, trying not to let his ever growing fondness seep into his voice as he says “Of course we can have Christmas. We'll need to pick up a tree in Diagon Alley, and… you also require some proper clothing.”

Harry blinks and looks down at his clothes in confusion “What's wrong with these?”

Surely the boy knows….

“Mister Potter they don't fit, and they're ratty… I can certainly afford more fitting attire for a child your age to be wearing.”

The boy blinks again and nods.

“... I'll leave you to get settled. We eat dinner around 7.”

Again a wordless nod.

Snape steps out of his charges room and closes the door behind him, walking to the door across the hallway.

He lies down on the bed with a small groan.

Why the actual fuck did he agree to this? It's been what, a few hours of parenting and he already sucks.

‘You did it to stop Harry from being abused’ he reminds himself, and groans again.

The boy needs therapy, after all that he went through, but since he's so famous in the wizard world the info would he leaked.

There are always Muggles… but there are just certain things they can't grasp.

Perhaps a squib can be located…

‘And maybe you should worry about not further traumatizing him first’ 

The thin man runs his fingers through his black hair and flops back on the bed in defeat.

So Christmas…

They need a tree… some presents for Harry, some decorations.

He'll Instruct the house elves to prepare a fancy meal for that evening…

Maybe he can… convince the Weasleys to have then over.

The Weasleys hate Snape.

Snape himself has no problems with any member of the family, not even the notorious twins despite the m a n y pranks he's been subjected too.

If someone asked Snape, as a professor what he thought of the pranks he would tell you about how immature they are.

Ask Snape the same question while he's off duty and he'll admit that the pranks amuse him.

Still, the Weasleys hate him and he does understand, though he doesn't share the sentiment.

He hopes they'll see past their dislike of him and allow Harry to have a nice Christmas.

Snape suddenly wants to hit himself though, as he remembers that most of the Weasleys are in Romania this Christmas.

Well Snape will definitely take Harry up to visit Ron at Hogwarts and allow Harry to extend an invitation to his little… friend… to join them for Christmas.

Snape has got this.

‘No I don't.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you leave a comment I'd really appreciate it :>


End file.
